villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yomi
Yomi is a villain in the manga Riki-Oh. He is one of Four Emperors of Kokubu Prison and the leader of the west cell block. Yomi was portryed by Yukari Ôshima in the adaptaional film and is voiced by Sho Hayami in the OVA. Biography Manga Yomi, and the other Emperors (Kitamakura and Shiragami), are first introduced after Riki-Oh killed Narumi, one of the Four Emperors and leader of the north cell block. Yomi is an effeminate, but also ruthless and sadistic man, even going as far as killing a young boy named Asa by skinning him alive for revealing a greenhouse containing opium (which Riki-Oh later burns in retaliation) to Riki-Oh, and beheading a dog. He is also able to kill people by striking them in the chest with his palm, slowly stopping the victim's heart. After the Warden digs up Riki-Oh when he was buried alive for seven days, Yomi and Shiragami proceed to viciously torture Riki-Oh by smacking him around with a monkey wrench and stuffing a handful of razor blades into his mouth. After that scene, Yomi and Shiragami are not seen again. Due to his superb martial art skills coupled with his uncanny ability to dislocate his own bones at will Yomi, out of the Four Kobuku Emperors gave Riki-Oh the most problem and one of few Riki-Oh villains to endure multiple battles against Riki. Yomi's signature weapons which he uses to kill his victims in a horrible fashion are his razor-sharp nails. Film Adaptation In The Story of Ricky, Yomi's role follows very close to the original manga. But the final fate of the villain is included. After giving Riki-Oh all kinds of grievances, fighting multiple inconclusive battles against Riki-Oh, prison riot broke out and Riki-Oh battles Yomi in the prison kitchen for one final time. Yomi this time is defeated by Riki-Oh after he severs Yomi's leg and breaks his arms to make sure that he could never kill again. Riki-Oh spared Yomi's life because he didn't need to kill the maimed villain: Yomi found himself surrounded by enraged escaped inmates who are all too aware of Yomi's inhuman deeds to them and were all too happy to exact savage vengeance. Unlike the manga however, Yomi uses sharp knives to kill and mutilate his victims instead of his nails. OVA In the OVA, Yomi's screen time is greatly diminished and his demise is greatly altered. Some time after killing Asa for revealing a greenhouse containing opium to Riki-Oh, Riki later lures Yomi into battle by setting his poppy field alight. Riki-Oh battled Yomi but Yomi turns out to be much troublesome fighter than Riki expected. As the battle drags on, Assistant Warden got impatient and ordered large amount of cements to be poured into the burning greenhouse. While Riki escaped, Yomi dies being buried alive in cements. Trivia *Yomi is known as Rogan in The Story of Ricky. *Yomi, along with Shiragami, were not seen again after the torture scene in the manga, leaving their fates unknown. Category:Manga Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer